La dernière chance
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Ma version personnelle, hétéro et romancée d'une partie de la série. Celle opposant nos Sayens à Boo et Babidi. Non Yaoi.
1. chap01 : Le tournoi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : DBZ

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : Bataille & Romance

Alors tout comme pour Macross, il s'agit d'une fic de piètre qualité, Hetero et franchement nullarde lol. Mais comme pour Macross, elle fait partie de ces fics qui m'ont donné l'envie d'en écrire d'autres. Pour ceux qui connaissent DBZ, j'ai repris une partie de la série (le dernier tournoi menant au combat contre Bou) pour ensuite modifier la suite et faire une fin plus à mon goût. Une fin donc bien romantique et baveuse à souhait avec Sangohan dans le rôle titre (Je n'aimais pas son rôle enfant pleurnichard mais son combat final contre cell m'avait littéralement conquise :))). Donc comme pour toutes mes fics hetero, envie de vous dire stoppez la lecture ici. Je n'écris ces mots que pour moi en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent décemment pas intéresser quelqu'un d'autre mis à part moi. Mais ca me fait plaisir de la publier alors voilou.

**La dernière chance**

**Chapitre 1 : Le tournoi.**

Après toutes ces années, un nouveau tournoi avait été organisé. Oh, il était loin le temps où ce dernier avait lieu au bord de la plage sur un simple tatami. A présent s'était une organisation de cent personnes, du marketing, une retransmission télé et des milliers de spectateurs qui payaient pour venir les voir combattre. Non tout n'avait plus la senteur et le goût des tournois de son enfance. Mais ceci étant, Sangoku aimait se battre quelque soit les conditions dans lesquels cela devait avoir lieu. Aussi était-il heureux de fouler à nouveau ces lieux transformés.

Accompagné de son fils, qui lui traînait on ne peut plus la patte, le père de famille, héros et sauveur de l'univers profitait amplement de ces moments de calme et de répit sur une terre qui profitait depuis quelques années déjà d'une paix bien méritée. Accessoirement, il bénéficiait aussi d'une permission du ciel pour revoir sa famille dont enfin son petit Sangoten.

Les combats se déroulaient facilement pour la petite famille et leurs amis. Tout était même parfait jusqu'à ce que la jeune Videl affronte enfin un adversaire à sa taille. Sangohan, présent uniquement suite à la demande de la jeune femme pour qui, il avait joué les entraîneurs, observa attentivement le combat.

Tout se déroulait convenablement quand son adversaire réagit subitement avec une violence accrue. Jusqu'alors d'un niveau faible, l'homme fini par toucher à de nombreuses reprises la jeune fille avant de tout simplement la massacrer. Comme elle refusait obstinément d'abandonner et ce fou, lui, de la lâcher pour permettre à l'arbitre de compter les dix points du KO, l'affaire semblait bien mal partie.

Alors que ses amis, dont son père, tentaient d'empêcher Sangohan de monter sur le « ring » afin de mettre un terme à cette boucherie, un étranger réussit à raisonner le combattant qui lança enfin la jeune femme en dehors des limites de la zone de combat la disqualifiant par ce simple geste.

Sans plus attendre l'adolescent se précipita alors sur Videl pour l'amener en personne à l'infirmerie. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant de se faire connaître de cet homme qui n'avait eu aucune conscience pour s'acharner de la sorte sur une simple étudiante.

- Toi tu me le payeras. Soit en sûr !

Revenant à la jeune femme, il l'entraîna à l'abri avant que son père ne l'éjecte royalement. De retour dans les coulisses, Sangoku lui confia finalement quelques senzus.

- Apportes-en à ton amie.

Surpris de ce cadeau inattendu, Sangohan le remercia sincèrement avant de repartir en courant dans le sens inverse.

De retour près de Videl, il lui fit manger deux de ces haricots malgré les protestations des médecins avant de repartir pour son propre combat. Ce dernier commençant à l'instant, il du courir à nouveau dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper des gens qui l'entouraient plus que perplexe. Sans prendre le temps de dire quoique ce soit à sa famille, il ne stoppa sa course qu'une fois arrivé sur la zone de combat. Malheureusement dans son empressement, il ne prit pas conscience que son déguisement était partit en intégralité. Seul ses lunettes de soleil étaient encore présentes, permettant à ses camarades de fac de le reconnaître sans aucune difficulté.

Ne pouvant plus nier son identité, l'adolescent finit par abandonner ses verres fumés avant de saluer d'un geste rapide et gêné ses amis stupéfaits. Nul doute qu'ils s'attendaient tous à le voir se faire massacrer après l'expérience pénible vécue par Videl, réputée pour être la plus forte de leur génération.

Alors que la jeune fille, finalement remise de ses blessures grâce au senzus, rejoignait les autres combattant pour assister au combat, l'adversaire de Sangohan prit la parole. D'une très haute stature, il imposait de sa seule présence une force non négligeable.

- Je voudrais que vous deveniez Super Sayen pour notre combat.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais m'assurer que vous êtes bien celui qui a tué Cell.

Assez proche des combattants pour entendre leur conversation Videl n'en cru pas ses oreilles. De quoi parlait cet homme ? C'était son père qui les avait tous débarrassé de Cell !

Prenant son adversaire et sa demande très au sérieux, l'adolescent tenta d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Comment pouvez-vous connaître ce genre de chose ? On se connaît ?

- Non. Mais nous aimerions connaître l'étendu de votre puissance jeune homme. Afin de savoir si vous pourrez nous aider le moment venu.

- Vous aider ? Je ne comprends pas.

S'avançant d'un pas, Satan petit cœur se permit d'intervenir dans la discussion.

- Sangohan !

- Oui ?

- Fais ce qu'il te dit !

- Mais non, je …

Tout aussi surpris que son fils, Sangoku exprima sans attendre son désaccord.

- Ca ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui dire ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons

Approchant à son tour, KaiShin leur expliqua ce qu'il en retournait.

- S'il vous plait ne réagissez pas. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

De son coté Sangohan ayant gardé une confiance aveugle en son mentor et ami suivit ses conseils se transformant en une seule seconde. En un éclair, la foule perplexe devant le manque d'action fut prise d'un sursaut de surprise. Loin de ses futurs problèmes aux vues des regards ébahis de ses camarades de classe, Sangohan perdait patience.

- Alors tu vas me combatte à présent ?

Tandis que les autres continuaient de parler comme si tout cela était le plus normal du monde, Videl, elle, n'en revenait pas.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas... Je rêve !!!

Tandis que tout semblait maîtrisé, les deux étrangers dont l'un d'eux s'étaient acharnés sur la jeune fille se précipitèrent alors subitement sur les tatamis pour affronter Sangohan. Celui-ci maintenu immobile par le pouvoir de KaioShin ne pu réagir. Se doutant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être si fort pour se laisser si facilement maîtrisé, Videl se précipita vers lui pour l'aider mais Sangoku la stoppa avant qu'elle n'ait fait plus de trois pas.

- Mais !!!

- On ne doit pas bouger Videl.

- Mais ils vont le tuer !!! Vous ne voulez pas aider votre fils ?

Face au spectacle révoltant donné par ses hommes qui prélevaient la force de Sangohan, Videl sentit les mains posées sur ses épaules renforcer leur prise. Le père de son ami ne voulait pas qu'elle bouge et pourtant, l'aura qu'il dégageait n'était qu'inquiétude et tristesse. Tout comme il n'avait aucune agressivité pour elle. Ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait, l'adolescente finit par accepter sa demande et s'immobilisa enfin.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son fils s'écroula à terre, vidé de toutes ses forces et que ses agresseurs s'enfuyaient par la voix des air qu'il la lâcha enfin pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre.

KaoiShin retrouvant Sangoku, il leur expliqua enfin ce qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre.

- Je vais les suivre à distance. Si tu veux en savoir plus, suis-moi. Kibito s'occupera de Sangohan.

Acceptant d'un hochement de tête, Sangoku s'approcha toutefois de son fils une dernière fois. Regardant ensuite l'homme se tenant devant lui dans les yeux, il n'hésita pas à le menacer.

- Si tu tiens à ta vie. Fait en sorte qu'il garde la sienne.

Un dernier regard vers les enfants et il s'envola à son tour, accompagné de ses amis de toujours, Krilin, Yamsha, Petit Cœur et Vegeta. Ils avaient beau avoir sans cesse des avis contraire sur tout, ils n'en étaient pas moins inséparables quand il s'agissait de faire face à une nouvelle menace.

Perturbé de voir cet homme fuir ainsi alors que son fils était blessé, Videl, tenta elle, de lui venir en aide. Mais ne trouvant aucune blessure physique, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Habitué Kibito s'agenouilla à leurs cotés.

- Laissez-moi faire mademoiselle.

D'un geste sur, il pressa sa main sur l'emplacement du cœur. Transmettant ainsi un peu de sa propre énergie, Sangohan reprit très vite des couleurs et toute sa conscience.

- Tu peux te lever maintenant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sont partis mon père et Vegeta ?

- Je m'appelle Kibito. Si tu veux rejoindre ton père il te suffit de me suivre.

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, le jeune homme étant à nouveau sur pied, l'étranger s'envola. Sangohan allait en faire de même quand il fut brutalement stoppé par Videl. Cette dernière venait de lui prendre la main. Un geste des plus banals qui pour un adolescent de son age aux hormones croissantes ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement.

- Sangohan, j'aimerais vous suivre.

- Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je sens que là où ils vont, ça va être dangereux.

- S'il te plait. Je ne vous gênerais pas. Et si c'est effectivement trop dangereux, je rentrerais. J'aimerais t'accompagner. S'il te plait.

A cet instant, l'adolescent comprit un peu mieux ce que voulais dire son père quand il parlait de Chichi. Il était vraiment difficile de résister aux femmes.

- D'accord. Suis-moi.

Et sans plus attendre, ils s'envolèrent à leur tour sous le regard furieux du père de Videl ne comprenant pas comment sa fille avait pu apprendre une telle technique. Mais aussi sous les yeux désabusés et exaspérés de Chichi, Bulma et leurs enfants. Encore une fois les hommes avaient lâchement fuis leurs obligations familiales pour aller se battre comme des gamins. Encore un peu et ils s'expliqueraient, une fois encore, qu'il s'agissait d'une cas de force majeur.

En attendant, l'arbitre plus que déstabilisé par cette désertion de ses principaux concurrents fit de son mieux pour relancer l'ambiance.

Dans les airs, les deux adolescents rejoignirent très vite Kibito resté en stationnement pour les attendre.

- Nous devrions accélérer l'allure afin de rattraper KaioShin et ton père.

- D'accord.

Laissant l'homme partir devant, Sangohan se tourna vers Videl.

- Ca va aller pour toi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas aller aussi vite que lui. Je suis déjà à ma pleine puissance.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Se positionnant au-dessus d'elle, le jeune homme la prit finalement par la taille, ce qui eu le don de les faire rougir. Raffermissant sa prise pour plus de sécurité, il partit à son tour. Et en un instant, ils étaient à nouveau à quelques mètres de distance derrière leur guide inattendu.

- Comment peut-on aller aussi vite ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, tu sais.

- Il y a plus que cela. Je t'ai bien vu sur le ring. Tu t'es transformé.

- …

- Tu avais les cheveux de la même couleur que le guerrier volant. C'était donc toi n'est-ce pas ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Videl garda à son tour le silence. Elle se sentait trahis qu'il ne lui ait pas confié plus tôt son secret. Elle qui pensait qu'ils devenaient proches. Ressentant une partie de sa tension de par leur rapprochement physique, Sangohan tenta de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé Videl. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. Je devais garder tout cela secret.

- C'est vous tous qui étiez au tournoi de Cell. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et ce jeune garçon qui l'a affronté, c'était toi ?

- Je…

- C'était toi et c'est toi aussi qui a fini par le vaincre et non mon père.

- …

- Tu peux l'avouer Sangohan. Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que mon cher papa est loin d'être aussi fort que ce qu'il prêtant.

Se sentant vaincu et gardant confiance en la jeune fille pour qu'elle conserve à son tour son secret, Sangohan finit par tout avouer.

- Oui Videl……..Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attention !!

A peine avait-il affirmé sa présence dans les combats passés qu'il sentit l'adolescente bouger pour se tourner et lui faire ainsi face.

- Merci Sangohan. Merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie.

- Videl, je…

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction en récompense à son mensonge avoué, le combattant s'attendait encore moins à la suite. S'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas chuter, Videl venait bel et bien de l'embrasser. Un geste si inattendu, qu'il eut pour effet de les faire chuter instantanément. Sous le cri de surprise de sa « petite amie ? », Sangohan se reprit assez vite pour retrouver une altitude et une vitesse raisonnable. Seul trace de leur échange, une rougeur impressionnante sur les joues du jeune couple.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir tout cela car quelques minutes à peines après leur accident, ils ralentirent leur vitesse. Ils avaient enfin rejoint les autres qui voyageaient à une vitesse plus réduite. Alors Sangohan la lâcha un quart de seconde avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se retourne. Comme il s'y attendait, se fut son père qui lui parla le premier

- Heureux de te revoir en forme Sangohan.

- Merci.

Tout aussi rassuré Krilin ne manqua pas de le saluer.

- Avec toi, notre groupe est au complet.

Avant que Petit Cœur, fidèle à son habitude, ne lui reproche quelque chose.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Je t'ai connu plus rapide.

Gêné par cette remarque, Sangohan se sentit rougir à nouveau.

- C'est que nous avons eu un petit contre temps sur le chemin.

Se retournant vers Videl, Satan ne cacha pas son désaccord de la voir parmi eux. En étant consciente, la jeune fille tenta d'assumer son choix.

- C'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu l'accompagner et je n'ai fait que le ralentir.

- Je vois.

Finalement Petit cœur n'en dit pas d'avantage. Sa réaction était d'ailleurs particulièrement étrange. A peu de chose prêt, Sangohan y retrouvait celle de sa mère. A croire que lui aussi extrapolait sur leur possible relation. Face à cela, le jeune homme avait envie d'hurler qu'il avait bien le droit de vivre sa vie entre deux sauvetages planétaires !!

Mais peu importait à présent, d'après KaioShin, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

A suivre

Bon, la future longueur de cette fic ? Et bien je l'ignore totalement. Je viens de recopier 4 feuilles manuscrites sur 5 pages word. L'ensemble de l'histoire faisant 32 feuilles, je suppose que si j'y reste fidèle et que je ne me met pas à ajouter trop de scène, cela fera une fic de 30 à 40 pages '' (6 / 7 chapitre quoi -)

mimi yuy qui se demande vraiment si ça vaut le coup de passer tant d'heure sur cette histoire ''


	2. chap02 : La naissance de Boo

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : DBZ

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : romance

Couple Sangohan x Videl

Un chapitre un peu nul (enfin, un peu '' totalement nul, je sais -) Vous allez avoir la sensation de lire ce que vous savez déjà mais petit à petit j'installe mes propres éléments en gardant ceux de la série que je ne rappelle d'ailleurs pas toujours (si je suis clair, on aura du bol -)

Bref quoiqu'il en soit, grand merci pour les 3 gentilles review que j'ai reçu. Je ne doute pas que la suite que je vous poste ENFIN vous décevra. Donc mille pardon pour cette lenteur (remarquez que je me rattrape quand même avec 4 chapitres d'un coup '') et mille merci pour avoir lu le premier chapitre à Laloune, Zagan et MPX. Le dernier chapitre arrive très vite (je m'y atèle dés ce soir -)

**La dernière chance**

**Chapitre 2 : La naissance de Boo.**

Arrivés aux abords du lieu où KaioShin voulait les emmener, ce dernier donna ses dernières recommandations.

- Masquez tous votre force, nous sommes arrivés.

Sous l'ordre donné, tous s'exécutèrent avant de se poser sur un rocher. De leur emplacement ils pouvaient observer leurs ennemis. Ces derniers bien que peu dégourdis avaient pourtant déjà repéré leur présence. Raison pour laquelle, ils se retournèrent tout aussitôt pour diriger leur regard vers la petite troupe. Face à ce constat des plus affligeants, Sangoku prit les choses en main.

- Bon et bien, je crois que pour l'effet de surprise, c'est loupé.

Agacé par tout ce temps perdu à palabrer Végéta se décida à agir.

- Tout ça m'énerve. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous cacher.

- Tu as raison Végéta. Allons nous présenter.

Satisfait de leur idée, les deux sayens avancèrent finalement vers l'ennemi sous les yeux incrédules de Kaioshin.

- Vous êtes fous ! Ces hommes sont dangereux.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Nous aussi.

Sur ces mots, Petit cœur se tourna vers celle qu'il jugeait de trop dans leur groupe.

- Videl !

- Oui ?

- Je te conseille fortement de rester près de Sangohan. On ne sait jamais.

- Heu.. oui.

Un peu inquiète d'être subitement le centre d'intérêt de ce combattant, la jeune femme se précipita tout aussitôt derrière son petit ami. Une place qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Alors tous rejoignirent leurs compagnons.

-

Au centre du désert de pierres, Babidi se présentait avec orgueil comme le plus grand « Magicien » de l'univers. Mais en scrutant les quelques personnes présentes autour de lui, il découvrait avec stupeur que certain d'entre eux était vraiment trop pur pour céder à son pouvoir de possession. Face à cela, ce fut sans plus attendre que l'homme décida de prendre retraite au centre même de son vaisseau, enterré sous ses pieds. Seule la porte d'entrée en était accessible.

- Je ne me mesurerais pas contre vous ici. Si vous voulez m'empêcher de réveiller Boo, vous pouvez toujours me suivre. Mais sont venus avec moi les plus grands champions de l'univers qui ne feront de vous qu'une bouchée !

Donnant alors ses ordres à ses deux compères toujours présents à ses cotés, il leur prit enfin l'énergie qu'ils avaient prélevée à Sangohan avant de disparaître.

Face à cette fuite des plus lâches, Sangoku tenta de le retenir. Mais déjà les deux molosses se plaçaient en travers de l'unique porte d'entrée.

- Attendez !

Devant l'idiotie de leur situation, le chef du groupe se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Bon. Qui nous débarrasse de ces idiots ?

- S'il te plait papa. Laisses-les moi. J'ai un compte à régler avec l'un d'entre eux.

Se souvenant comment effectivement l'une de ces brutes avait massacré la jeune personne étant de toute évidence la petite amie de son fils, Sangoku acquiesça avec plaisir. Il appréciait de voir son aîné se comporter comme un gentleman.

- Alors ils sont à toi. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre quand tu en auras fini.

- Ca va de soit pa'.

- Krilin. Je crois que ça va devenir un peu plus dangereux que je ne croyais au début. Tu devrais rentrer.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait effectivement pas le poids devant la nouvelle menace qui les frappait tous, le jeune homme ne chercha pas à contredire celui qui resterait à jamais son meilleur ami.

- Je suis désolé Sangoku. J'aurais vraiment voulu vous aider.

Un signe de tête pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et le père de famille s'adressa enfin à Videl.

- Toi aussi tu devrais rentrer.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Sangohan, l'adolescente ne pu se retenir de le prendre quelques instants dans ses bras.

- Fais bien attention à toi Sangohan.

Ceci fait, elle se sépara de lui pour rejoindre Krilin.

Encore rouge de honte face à cette scène, le jeune homme ne vit même pas les autres s'avancer vers l'entrée du vaisseau. Désabusé par une telle tête de linotte, Petit Cœur se fit un plaisir de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne.

- Sangohan, remet-toi, je t'en pris.

- Hein ? Ah oui.

Aussitôt, il couru rejoindre les autres, laissant en arrière les deux plus faibles du groupe.

- Tu viens Videl. On y va.

- Je… Attend Krilin. J'aurais voulu voir Sangohan combattre avec sa vraie force au moins une fois.

- Si tu veux. De toute façon, ces deux là sont loin de faire le poids face à lui. Alors on n'a vraiment rien à craindre de rester ici pour l'instant.

- Ils sont donc si forts que ça ?

- Je te laisse le découvrir par tes propres yeux.

-

Se trouvant devant la porte d'entrée leur permettant de rejoindre Babidi, les combattants firent face à leurs deux premiers adversaires.

- On ne passe pas !

- Eh ! Les gars, venez donc me voir.

Ne cherchant pas plus, les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Sangohan sans plus attendre, laissant ainsi leur si précieuse porte sans aucune autre protection.

- Si peu de jugeote chez deux individus, c'est navrant.

Volant au dessus des deux hommes pour détourner au mieux leur attention, l'adolescent s'assura que tous étaient entrés, mis à part Kibito resté assister à son combat. Alors ce dernier débuta.

Se transformant aussitôt, il descendit en piquet sur le plus grand. Plusieurs coup de jambes portés et il disparu entre eux pour réapparaître sur l'un des cotés du plus petit. Les frappant toujours de ses coups de jambes réussissant l'exploit de les toucher tout deux en même temps. Il ne suffit finalement que de quelques secondes pour que les deux corps s'effondrent lourdement sur le sol.

Face à ce spectacle, Videl ne pouvait pas y croire. L'un de ces deux hommes l'aurait tué si personne n'était venu à son secours lors du tournoi. Et là. Sangohan n'avait eu besoin que d'une demi minutes pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans même s'essouffler. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en serait pas autrement, Krilin sortit l'adolescente de ses pensées en prenant la parole.

- Tu vois. Tu peux être rassuré. Malgré son manque évident d'entraînement, il est encore suffisamment fort pour la tache qui leur incombe.

Loin de tout cela, Sangohan faisait à présent face à son nouvel ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Kibito ! C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir attendu.

Ne prenant pas conscience de l'exploit qu'il avait fait, le jeune homme ne comprit pas bien pourquoi son aîné toussotait discrètement.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est sûrement pas mon rôle de dire cela mais Babidi et surtout Boo sont très dangereux. Supérieurs à Cell sans aucun doute possible. Aussi, il est possible que vous ne revoyiez plus jamais la jeune personne qui nous regarde au loin. Notre race veut que nous puissions lire les sentiments des gens. Aussi je comprendrais que vous vouliez prendre quelques minutes pour lui dire au revoir avec un peu plus d'intimité que vous en avez eu jusqu'ici.

Bien que gêné d'avoir avoué tout cela, Kibito n'en perdit pas pour autant sa stature rigide, ses bras toujours croisés derrière le dos.

Un peu plus loin, Krilin décidait qu'il ne servait plus à rien de rester sur place plus longtemps. A présent ils ne pourraient plus rien voir.

- C'est fini Videl. Il est temps d'y aller.

- J'arrive.

La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois mais ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Ils allaient donc enfin s'envoler quand une main la retient par l'épaule.

- Videl Attend !

Sous la surprise l'adolescente ne bougea pas tandis que Krilin se tournait vers le guerrier.

- Sangohan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je…J'ai oublié de demander un service à Videl.

Etonnée, Videl se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Un service ?

- Heu… Krilin, part devant, elle te rejoint.

- Comme tu veux.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, le moine bouddhiste s'éloigna tout aussitôt.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Sangohan ?

- Je…ben… comment dire.

Soupirant devant le constat qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, le jeune homme décida de s'y prendre autrement.

- S'il te plait Videl, ferme les yeux et quoique je dise, ne les ouvre pas avant mon départ.

Bien que peu habitué à un tel comportement, elle s'exécuta, impatiente de connaître la raison exacte d'une telle demande.

- Voilà. Je voulais te dire que j'avais été heureux de t'entraîner pour le tournoi et que je serais fier de le refaire pour celui de l'année prochaine.

- Sangohan, je sais maintenant que quelque soit vos adversaires, vous serez tous à la hauteur et je ne doute pas un seul instant du retour du guerrier intergalactique à Satan city. Peut-être même qu'il reviendra avec une assistante ?

- Une assistante ? Il en serait ravi, j'en suis sûr. A plus tard Videl.

Un baiser déposé délicatement sur ses lèvres et la fille de Satan rouvrit ses yeux. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La silhouette de Sangohan se trouvait déjà devant la porte du vaisseau.

- Merci Kibito. On peut y aller maintenant.

Quand les deux guerriers disparurent, Videl partit enfin rejoindre Krilin qui l'attendait non loin de là.

-

Dans le vaisseau, chaque étage de celui-ci était accompagné d'un « démon » à affronter pour pouvoir descendre dans le niveau inférieur.

Le premier fut sans aucun doute le plus long à vaincre. Végéta, Sangoku et Petit Cœur ayant particulièrement du mal à se décider de qui combattrait leur premier adversaire.

Ce fut finalement Dans l'ordre inverse de leur capacité qu'ils agirent. Petite Cœur, puis Végéta et enfin Sangoku.

Sangohan ne les retrouva qu'à la fin du combat de son père 1.

Face à leur facilité de progression, Kaoi Shin qui les accompagnait n'en revenait toujours pas en résumant la situation à son compagnon Kibito.

- Ces humains sont plus forts que nous l'imaginions. Nous avons peut-être une chance de stopper Babidi à temps.

De leur coté, les trois adultes renouvelaient leur chamailleries. Décidé d'aller au plus court, Sangoku reprit les choses en mains.

- Sangohan, si l'on suit la logique, le prochain est pour toi.

- Si tu le dis.

Franchissant la dernière porte, le petit groupe fit alors face à Babidi les attendant avec à ses cotés, le roi des démons, l'individu ayant remporté le dernier tournoi des ténèbres.

- Ces idiots de démon n'ont pas été capables de les stopper. Alors à toi de jouer Dabla !

Aussitôt dit, le démon se précipita sur la petite troupe. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour réagir, Petit Cœur et Kibito furent alors touché par la salive de l'homme, les transformant en pierre sous le regard ébahi des autres.

- Petit Cœur !

- Je vous l'avais dis de vous méfier de Dabla. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu le Roi des Démons

Fier de lui, ce dernier n'en démentit rien sous le regard exaspéré de Végéta.

- Exact.

- J'en ai assez Sangoku. Si je te suis partout c'est pour te combattre et à chaque fois, il faut que des abrutis nous en empêche.

Lisant dans les pensées, Badidi déduisit de cette remarque qu'il serait intéressant de prendre végéta sous son contrôle. Aussi après un violent maux de tête, un M s'inscrivit sur le front du sayen. Satisfait, Babidi demanda aussi vite à son nouveau pion d'agir à son profit.

- Végéta. Tues-les !

L'action n'ayant pas été très efficace, le guerrier n'accepta pas l'ordre dans son entier.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est Sangoku.

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Si ça peut nous aider à avancer. Pourquoi pas ? Que penseriez-vous de retourner au tournoi pour ce combat du siècle.

En un quart de seconde, tous se retrouvèrent alors au grand stade, sous les yeux stupéfaits des spectateurs restés sur place.

Sans plus attendre, Végéta y fit un carnage dans le public en ne retenant aucun de ses coups. Les quelques témoins ayant alors fuis les lieux, seul leur famille resta stupéfaite. Bulma surtout qui ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de son mari.

- Végéta ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est devenu fou ou quoi ?

Sachant ne pas pouvoir y échapper, Sangoku jugea que cela ne servait à rien de nier le problème.

- Vous avez gagné. Je vais me battre contre lui. Mais pas ici.

- Comme tu voudras.

Alors seuls les deux hommes disparurent dans un lieu inconnu de tous

- Papa !.

A peine eut-il crier son nom, que le jeune homme entendit son père par la pensée.

- Sangohan, je compte sur toi. Il ne reste plus que toi, alors fait de ton mieux.

Ne voulant pas que le père et le fils puissent communiquer plus longtemps, Babidi abandonna les statues de pierre créées par Dabla sur place avant de re-déplacer les derniers combattant aux cotés de son vaisseau, laissant ainsi perplexe les quelques témoins.

Observant de près la plus grande statue, Yamsha s'en trouva des plus décontenancé.

- Mais que fais une statue de Petit cœur ici ?

-

De retour dans le désert de pierres, Babidi renouvela ses ordres à son démon.

- Dabla ! Débarrasse-nous de notre dernier gêneur que je puisse utiliser son énergie pour réveiller Boo et tuer Kaio Shin.

Face à cet ordre le dit Shin en grinça des dents, serrant ses points de rage, tandis que le démon et Sangohan continuaient leur combat. Devant la difficulté de sa tache, le jeune homme regrettait amèrement d'avoir abandonné depuis tant d'année son entraînement. Ces années de paix l'avaient littéralement rouillé.

Parallèlement à cette affrontement, celui entre Végéta et Sangoku atteignit une telle violence, que la force émise à travers leur coup suffit à ouvrir le cocon de Boo, qui sortit enfin de son sommeil millénaire. Alors aussitôt Dabla cessa le combat.

Alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans les airs, Sangohan sentit que toutes les molécules bougeaient sous l'impulsion d'une force suprême. Quand l'atmosphère se stabilisa enfin, apparu devant eux un bonhomme rond…… semblant bel et bien composé d'une sorte de chewing-gum rose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Boo est réveillé. Maintenant aussi fort que vous soyez tous, vous êtes perdus !

Dabla s'approcha de son maître afin d'assister à ses côtés à la naissance de l'enfant.

Kaio shin en profita pour rejoindre Sangohan

- Vite nous devons fuir.

- Fuir ? Ce n'est pas cette chose rose qui va nous tuer quand même ?

- Ne vous fiez pas à son aspect. C'est le plus terrible des démons dans l'univers.

En effet, à peine avait-il expliqué son point de vue au jeune guerrier qu'il pouvait voir de loin Dabla vexer Boo. Suite à quoi ce dernier le transforma en gâteau avant de le manger sous les yeux accablées de Babidi ayant subitement peur de sa propre créature. Face à cette scène, Sangohan abdiqua à la demande.

- C'est bon. J'ai compris.

Alors Sangohan, prit Shin par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui au loin et à toute puissance. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Babidi les avait vu et demandait à son nouveau jouet de les rattraper pour les tuer.

Poursuivit par Boo, celui-ci les rattrapa sans la moindre difficulté. Ejectant Kaio dans une forêt, il affronta alors Sangohan. Mais si l'adolescent fit de son mieux pour lui tenir tête, cela ne suffit pas. Il n'était pas préparé à affronter un tel adversaire au pouvoir effectivement sans limite. Il avait eu du mal avec Cell. Alors si Boo le doublait en force, comment pourrait-il seulement y arriver ?

Vaincu d'avance dans son esprit, le jeune guerrier fut à son tour violement propulsé dans une forêt. Boo ne le retrouvant pas la densité de la végétation, il l'abandonna non sans quelques regrets. Pour une fois qu'il faisait face à un adversaire de taille.

A suivre.

1 Je vous évite de relire toute cette partie -

Un chapitre bien inutile et très mal écris, j'en ait conscience malheureusement ''

Promis la suite change de l'anime ''

mimi yuy


	3. chap03 : Retour en force

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : DBZ

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : romance

Couple Sangohan x Videl

**La dernière chance**

**Chapitre 3 : Retour en force.**

Après maintes tentatives, Sangoku réussit non sans mal à convaincre son frère d'arme de cesser leur combat pour le repousser à plus tard. Après tout, Végéta pouvait bien comprendre que les évènements récents avec l'émergence de Boo ne rendaient pas cet affrontement des plus urgents.

- D'accord Sangoku. J'admet que tu as peut-être raison.

Mais alors que le grand guerrier s'éloignait pour retrouver les siens, Végéta le frappa de toutes ses forces par l'arrière. Il voulait que tous admettent qu'il était le plus fort. Pour y arriver, il lui suffirait de tuer lui-même et de ses propres mains, cet ennemi tant redouté.

-

Dans les décombres de l'arène du grand tournoi, deux statues reprirent vie à la suite de la mort brutale et inattendue de Dabla sous les yeux ébahis de Yamsha et des autres.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Ne pouvant les laisser sans information, Petit cœur répondit alors aux questions de Bulma et de Chichi. Ensuite seulement il repartit vers le désert. Avec de la chance, ils y retrouveraient les autres combattant. C'est en chemin, accompagné des deux plus jeunes de la fratrie que Petit cœur et Kibito croisèrent Krilin et Videl.

Enfin de retour près du vaisseau, Petit cœur ne trouva pas trace de Boo. Mais réussit sans mal à mettre la main sur Babidi.

- Où sont nos compagnons ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne conserverait la vie que par sa seule aptitude à pouvoir renfermer Boo dans sa coquille, l'homme parla sans plus attendre.

- Boo est en train de s'en occuper. Nul doute qu'ils sont donc déjà morts pour la plupart.

Devant cet homme riant de cette information, Petit coeur l'attrapait par le col de son manteau quand Boo les retrouva.

- Où sont les deux types que je t'avais demandé de tuer, Boo ?

- J'ai perdu le plus petit et tué l'autre. Dommage, il se battait bien.

- Tu veux dire que Sangohan ?

Cherchant la puissance de son fils spirituelle, Petit coeur fut pris d'un frisson. Il ne trouvait effectivement plus aucune trace du gamin.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Kibito les quitta tout aussitôt à la recherche de son chef.

Impatient les deux plus jeunes voulurent alors affronter ce grand ennemi que tous semblaient tant craindre.

- Non ! Ne l'affrontez pas !

Impuissant devant l'avancée des petits, Petit Cœur fut heureux de voir Végéta s'approcher de son fils et son ami pour les frapper à la nuque. Il n'y avait bien que cette méthode, certes un peu violente, pour les stopper dans leur folie.

- Prend-les petits ! Je m'occupe de Boo.

Se sachant impuissant devant une telle force et bien incapable de faire changer d'avis le Sayen, Satan prit un enfant sous chaque bras avant de s'éloigner au plus loin. Nul doute que le combat qui allait débuter sous peu serait d'une violence implacable.

Alors que Boo allait tenter de le stopper, Végéta l'en empêcha.

- Une minute le gros. C'est moi que tu dois battre.

-

Petit Cœur jugeait s'être suffisamment éloigné, quand il sentit une déflagration d'une puissance sans pareille. A son sens, il devait être impossible de survivre à une telle violence. Pour preuve, il ne sentait plus la présence des deux combattants. Etait-il alors possible que Végéta ait décidé de se sacrifier pour eux ?

N'y croyant rien, mais ne pouvant négliger cette possibilité, Satan reposa les enfants à l'abri avant de retourner en arrière. Il devait savoir. Qui avait survécu, qui était mort. Mais à peine s'approcha-t-il des lieus du drame, qu'il comprit que Boo n'était pas mort. Ses débris, véritables morceaux de chaire se recomposaient doucement mais sûrement. Alors sans plus attendre, il décida de mettre les enfants à l'abri avant que ce démon ne reprenne totalement forme.

Dans de tel cas, le point de rendez-vous de tous les survivants restait toujours le lieu de retraite de Dende. Aussi se dirigea-t-il là bas. Mais à peine avant qu'il ne décolle à nouveau, il vit Sangoku les rejoindre.

- Que c'est-il passé Petit Cœur ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Où tu te trouvais ?

- Végéta m'a eu par surprise. Il voulait affronter Boo seul.

- Boo l'a finalement tué.

-Et Sangohan ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Je ne le sens plus.

Face à cette question, Satan eu plus de mal à lui avouer la vérité.

- Que c'est-il passé Petit Cœur ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Où tu te trouvais ?

- Végéta m'a eu par surprise. Il voulait affronter Boo seul.

- Boo l'a finalement tué.

- Et Sangohan ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Je ne le sens plus.

Face à cette question, Satan eu plus de mal à lui avouer la vérité.

- Lui aussi, Sangoku. Boo l'as tué. Seul KaioShin semble s'en être tiré. Kibito est parti à sa recherche.

Tachant d'assumer cette mauvaise nouvelle qui le touchait particulièrement, Sangoku les télétransporta jusque chez Dende où ils couchèrent les petits avant de discuter du problème.

- Si seulement Végéta ou Sangohan étaient encore là. Nous aurions encore une chance.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- La fusion…

Alors Sangoku lui expliqua plus en détail cette pratique qu'il avait appris dans le royaume des morts. Peut-être réussiraient-ils à l'apprendre aux deux plus jeunes. Car malheureusement pour le faire, Sangoku devant bientôt retourner dans les Cieux, seul Petit cœur en aurait le temps et la capacité.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le sayen n'allait plus tarder à rentrer, leur famille et amis les rejoignirent à leur tour. Aussitôt Chichi et Bulma, leur fils respectif dans leurs bras cherchèrent des yeux, les deux absents.

- Où est Sangohan ?

- Et Végeta ?

Face aux deux femmes, Sangoku du se résoudre à leur apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Sangohan et Végeta sont morts. Boo les a tué.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Bulma et Chichi ne laissent échapper leur larmes de peines. Non loin d'elle, Videl ne semblait pas convaincu par cette nouvelle.

- Je ne crois pas que Sangohan soit mort.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je suis persuadée qu'il est encore en vie. Mais loin d'ici.

Bien qu'il souhaitait qu'il en soit ainsi, Sangoku n'apprécia guère ce regain d'espoir. Personne ne ressentait son énergie vitale, signe de sa disparition. Et entretenir de faux espoirs ne ferait qu'ajouter un poids à la trop grande peine de Chichi. Aussi prit-il la jeune fille à l'écart pour le lui signifier.

- Videl, je comprends que tu souhaites qu'il soit encore vivant. Mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il nous a quitté. Alors soit gentille et ne remet pas de telles idées dans l'esprit de ma femme.

Voyant non loin d'eux, la mère du disparu pleurer dans les bras de Bulma, Videl baissa la tête.

- Bien que je ne change pas d'idée sur la question, je vous promets de ne plus en parler pour le bien de sa famille.

Bien qu'attristé de ne pas lui faire prendre conscience de la vérité, Sangohan se contenta de cette promesse.

- Merci.

-

Loin de là, Kibito retrouvait enfin Kaoi Shin. En une pression de sa main, sur sa poitrine, il pu remettre son compagnon sur pieds. Aussitôt ce dernier l'informa du sort de leur jeune ami.

- Sangohan est tombé tout à coté. Nous devons le retrouver.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes rejoignirent le corps inconscient du combattant et rentrèrent sur leur planète avec lui.

-

Chez Dende, l'heure était enfin aux adieux. Serrant une dernière fois sa femme et Sangoten dans ses bras, Sangoku du les quitter. La seule compensation à son départ était qu'il ne tarderait pas à retrouver son fils aîné dans le royaume des morts.

- Je dirais à Sangohan, que vous pensez très fort à lui.

Alors aussitôt de retour dans les cieux, Sangoku se dirigea sans plus attendre chez Emma pour y chercher son fils. Mais quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise.

- Vous voulez dire que Sangohan n'est pas ici ?

- Désolé mais aucun jeune de son signalement n'est arrivé chez nous.

Heureux de cette bonne nouvelle, Sangoku se dit qu'il aurait du écouter un peu plus cette jeune Videl. Finalement elle n'avait pas eu tort. De quoi lui redonner le sourire pour une vie entière.

Cherchant alors la présence de son fils dans une autre dimension que la Terre, il eut la seconde surprise de le détecter non loin des Cieux. Finalement tout n'était pas perdu.

Etant libre d'aller et venir dans la zone où ils se trouvaient, le guerrier se télétransporta alors vers la planète de Kaoi Shin.

A son arrivé, il pu apercevoir son aîné assis sur le sol, les yeux encore un peu perdus. Trop heureux de le retrouver en un seul morceau, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'y serrer à l'étouffer.

- Sangohan, tu es vivant !

- Si tu le dis.

- Bien sur que oui. Il suffit de te voir. Tu n'as pas d'auréole sur la tête !

S'approchant du père et du fils, Kaio Shin s'expliqua alors sur « l'enlèvement » du jeune homme.

- Nous avons pensé que Sangohan pourrait s'entraîner ici pour affronter de nouveau Boo dans quelques jours. Mais nous avons oublié que pour les humains cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus présent et donc dans vos termes qualifié comme mort.

- Aucune importance Kaoi ! L'essentiel est qu'il soit bien vivant. Quant à son entraînement. Si vous êtes tous d'accord, je vais rester pour vous y aider !

Satisfait par cette nouvelle, tous se mirent sans plus attendre au travail.

-

Gardant les boules de cristal pour faire face à de telles situations, le groupe de survivant se trouvant chez Dende ne tarda pas à réunir les Dragon Ball de la planète Namèke pour faire revenir à la vie Vegeta et Sangoku et son fils. Si tout se passait bien, ils leur resteraient ainsi Sheron pour réparer les conséquences souvent inévitables des futurs combats qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener contre Boo.

Toutefois avant d'émettre leurs vœux, ils demandèrent l'avis du principal intéressé. Sangoku n'avait-il pas initialement choisis de disparaître au royaume des morts pour ne plus être la cause de la venue de grands combattant désirant l'affronter dans des duels à mort mettant chaque fois la planète en sursit ?

- Il semblerait que même absent, les fous viennent toujours chez nous. Alors j'accepte de revenir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles accueillies avec joie par tous, la suite fit aussitôt retomber leur bonne humeur.

- Mais je vais rester où je suis encore une journée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous expliquerais à mon retour Petit Cœur. Quant à Sangohan, votre vœu sera sans efficacité. Il ne se trouvait pas au royaume des morts.

- Mais alors, où ?

Ne leur laissant pas la chance de chercher à comprendre, Sangoku coupa leur communication pour retourner à l'entraînement de son fils.

Acceptant son choix, le groupe du se contenter de ne voir revenir que Végéta dans un premier temps.

-

C'est donc 24h plus tard que Sangoku fit à nouveau acte de présence chez Dende. Y retrouvant Vegeta et Petit cœur, il pu assister avec fierté à une fusion parfaite réalisé par les petits. Alors tous ensembles, ils partirent combattre Boo. Malheureusement cela ne se passa pas si bien. Gotrunk issu de cette fusion ne réussit pas à prendre le dessus sur leur nouvel ennemi. Ce fut même avec difficulté que les deux pères durent se transformer en Sayen puissance 3 pour réussir à extraire leur fils des griffes de Boo.

De retour, vaincus, tous cherchaient avec dépit une solution pour mettre un terme aux exactions de cette boule de gélatine rose. Faisant les cent pas dans la cour du palais, Bulma de cessait plus de marmonner.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? Vous disiez que c'était notre seule chance et elle a échoué lamentablement !

- Je vais y retourner.

- C'est du suicide Sangoku ! Aucun de nous ne peut l'avoir. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais réussi lors de mon autodestruction.

- Mais cette fois-ci je l'accompagnerais Végéta.

Suite à cette phrase venue d'aucun d'entre eux, tous se retournèrent subitement pour voir stupéfait, le retour de….

- Sangohan ?

Heureux et incrédule de son retour, tous se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Alors fils ?

- On va voir.

Bien que largués par ce dialogue des plus flous, personne n'en fit pourtant de commentaire.

A nouveau réunis, le père décida qu'ils retourneraient affronter Boo dés le lendemain.

- Pourquoi demain ?

Face à cette question des plus légitimes, ce fut Végéta qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à leur dernière recrue.

- Ne cherche pas Sangohan. Cet abrutit de Boo a décidé de ne plus se battre que le matin. Il attend ainsi chaque jour ceux qui prétendent pouvoir le battre. Après quoi, nous n'arrivons pas à retrouver sa trace.

- Ah.

- Et si on mangeait à présent ? Au lieu d'attendre dans la morosité, autant profiter de cette soirée de relâche, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et puis, je meurs de faim.

Face à ce comportement made in Sangoku, personne n'y trouva rien à redire. Bien au contraire. Peut-être allaient-ils partager leur dernier repas. Face à cette triste perspective, ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils dînèrent. Après tout, cela n'était pas si fréquent qu'ils soient ainsi tous réunis et encore en vie.

Le repas terminé, les enfants furent mit au lit avant que les adultes n'en fassent autant à leur tour. Passant devant son fils encore éveillé malgré la nuit tombée depuis de nombreuses heures, Sangoku, le rappela à l'ordre.

- Repose-toi Sangohan. Demain risque d'être une très longue journée.

Et il le quitta sans même attendre une réponse de sa part.

Alors seul, assis dans un coin du palais de Dende, Sangohan devait admettre que s'il désirait réellement dormir, il n'y arrivait pas pour autant.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Relevant la tête à cette douce voix ayant murmurée ces paroles dans la nuit, Sangohan nia l'information d'un mouvement de tête. Ne se voyant pas repoussée, Videl s'assit alors à ses cotés. Depuis son retour, ils n'avaient pas eu un seul instant pour parler seul à seul.

- Tu as peur de demain ?

- Pas vraiment. Pour être honnête, je n'y pensais même pas.

Amusée par cette réponse inattendue, la jeune fille décida de lui changer les idées en discutant tout doucement avec lui. Mais alors qu'elle lui donnait son avis sur le guerrier intergalactique, elle prit conscience que l'adolescent s'était finalement bel et bien endormit contre elle. Devait-elle en déduire que sa conversation était soporifique ? Espérant que non, elle le fit glisser délicatement afin qu'il se repose plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Le voyant mieux s'y placer instinctivement sans pour autant se réveiller, elle le laissa faire. Une main jouant avec ses cheveux courts et Videl l'observa de longues minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Ayant suivit toute cette scène de loin, Sangoku repassa prêt du jeune couple pour les couvrir d'une couverture.

-

Au petit matin, Sangohan se réveilla brusquement, ce qui réveilla aussitôt Videl.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- chut…

L'empêchant de parler tout en se levant, Sangohan se leva. Non loin de lui son père les rejoignait. Croisant leur regard, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient ressentit la même sensation. Une pression maléfique sur leur corps et leur esprit. L'ennemi n'était pas loin.

Alors soudain, ce fut l'attaque de cinq Boo miniatures.

Tous subitement réveillés, ils se battirent violement, affrontant de leur mieux ces monstres gluants et bondissants.

Petit cœur, Végéta, Sangoku, Sangohan et Gotrunk réussirent chacun à faire face à leur adversaire. Mais leur attaque surprise n'en avait pas moins blessé Végéta et Videl dés les premières minutes de l'affrontement.

Quand tous les mini Boo furent enfin exterminés plus ou moins facilement, le Palais de Dende se révéla être en piteux état. Seul Sangoku et son fils restaient valides. Apercevant alors l'adolescente en sang, Sangohan se précipita vers elle. Son bras semblait coupé en de nombreux endroits.

- Videl, est-ce que ça va ?

Mais déjà son père les rejoignait pour qu'ils partent.

- Sangohan, nous devons y aller avant que Babidi ne nous envoie d'autres petit Boo. Le Palais ne tiendrait plus après une autre confrontation de cette force.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la raison de l'immobilisme du garçon, Videl l'incita à les quitta au plus vite.

- Vas-y Sangohan. Je vais bien. Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles.

- Je… d'accord

La déposant tout doucement sur une surface dénuée de débris, ils furent rejoins par Yamsha qui prit sa place pour commencer à soigner les blessures de la jeune fille.

- Nous allons prendre soin d'elle. Ne te fais aucun souci.

- Merci.

Alors il accouru enfin jusqu'à son père sur le bord du palais. Un pas et ils chutaient dans le vide.

- C'est bon Pa'. Je suis prêt.

- Alors c'est partit !

Sans plus attendre, Sangohan prit son envol. Se tournant une dernière fois vers sa famille et ses amis, Sangoku fit lui, un dernier signe d'au revoir à ces derniers. Le voyant, Végéta ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher, maintenant une forte pression sur une plaie béante à son bras gauche.

- J'aurais voulu vous accompagner. Mais ces idiots de mini Boo m'ont…

- Ne t'en fais pas Végéta. On va l'avoir.

Un clin d'œil complice et il sauta à son tour.

A suivre

Toujours aussi naze ''

Me demande pourquoi j'insiste avec cette fic ;p


	4. chap04 : Le dernier combat

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : DBZ

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : romance

Couple Sangohan x Videl

**La dernière chance**

**Chapitre 4 : Le dernier combat.**

En chemin, le père et le fils croisèrent un escadron de deux Boo en approche vers le Palais. Plus forts que les petits mais moins nombreux, ils pouvaient essayer d'y faire face.

- Nous devons tous faire pour les arrêter Sangohan ! Sans quoi, les autres ne pourront jamais les stopper dans l'état où les petits Boo les ont mis.

- Comprit !

Faisant chacun face à l'une des répliques de Boo, un long et douloureux combat débuta entre les quatre combattants. Malgré la violence des coups et la force de l'ennemi, le père et le fils réussirent à se débarrasser des gêneurs pour reprendre leur route.

Durant leur vol, Sangoku ne quittait plus son fils du regard.

- Ca va aller Sangohan ?

- T'en fait pas Pa '

Malgré, ses paroles de réconfort, il était toujours inquiet.

-

Au palais, Dende prodiguait des soins à tous les blessés tandis que Petit cœur suivait à l'aide de sa vision à distance l'avancée de leurs compagnons d'arme.

-

Sangoku et Sangohan arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où Boo attendait comme chaque matin, les prétendants venant pour le combattre. Mais au lieu de voir la masse rose, ils n'aperçurent que Babidi.

- Tiens je suis surpris. Vous êtes finalement venus ? J'aurais pensé que nos petits cadeaux auraient suffit à stopper vos veines illusions à vouloir nous vaincre.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour agacer Sangohan, déjà particulièrement en colère d'avoir du quitter Videl sans s'être assuré de sa bonne santé. Voyant son fils serrer ses poings et dents de rage, Sangoku prit à son tour la parole.

- Assez parlé Babidi. Nous sommes prêt. Où est Boo ?

- J'ai changé les règles du jeu. Vous allez être content. Un seul d'entre vous va combattre Boo et le vainqueur gardera cette planète que vous désirez tant sauvegarder. En d'autres termes, si vous tuez Boo, je partirais d'ici. Cette bestiole me lasse trop. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Face à ces nouvelles conditions, le père et le fils s'éloignèrent quelque peu dans le ciel pour y réfléchir. Un seul d'entre eux pouvant combattre, leur choix allait s'avérer décisif.

- Sangohan. Bien que je sois de nouveau vivant, je crois que tu as plus de chance de l'avoir.

- Tu veux rire ? Je n'ai même pas pu mettre au tapis Dabla. Alors que Boo l'a mangé en moins de deux secondes chronos !

Voyant son fils replié sur lui-même et en proie au doute, Sangoku le prit par les épaules de façon solennelle.

- Sangohan je t'ai vu combattre ces derniers jours et ce que tu arrives à faire est exceptionnel en sachant que tu ne t'ais pas réellement entraîné depuis la disparition de Cell. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler. Tu as en toi une force exceptionnelle qui te permettrait de battre n'importe qui dans l'univers. Mais depuis tout petit tu es différent de nous. Tu n'as jamais aimé te battre par plaisir comme moi, végéta ou même Végeten. Et c'est pourquoi tu as tant de mal à faire ressortir cette énergie.

Tachant de capter les yeux fuyant de son fils, Sangoku, raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules.

- Ecoute-moi bien.

- Oui.

- Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Mais si au fond de toi, tu ne t'en sens pas capable ou que tu es trop fatigué. Je comprendrais parfaitement. Quoique tu choisisses, je suis fier de toi Sangohan.

-….

- Alors ?

Ayant baissé la tête le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela, Sangohan ne la releva pas. Comprenant par cette attitude qu'il refusait d'y aller, Sangoku du se faire une raison. Il n'était pourtant pas habituel que son fils refuse d'assumer ses choix.

- J'attends !

Impatient Babidi espérait surtout que personne ne verrait qu'il était en train d'agir sur l'esprit de l'un de ses possibles adversaires. Un peu plus haut, Sangoku acquiesçait.

- J'arrive.

Il s'approchait enfin de leur ennemi, un peu déstabilisé par la réaction de son fils, quand la voix de ce dernier le stoppa dans son avancée.

- Attendez !

- hum ?

- C'est moi qui vais combattre Boo. Mais que cela soit clair Babidi ! N'essaies plus jamais de prendre possession de mon esprit. C'est peine perdue avec moi !

Dépassant alors son père pour se trouver face à lui, il ne se retourna pas pour lui parler une dernière fois.

- Pa '

- Oui ?

- Je l'aurais par mes propres moyens. Je te le promets.

- Je n'en doute pas Sangohan. J'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités.

Souhaitant mettre toutes ces chances de son cotés, Babidi fit alors télétransporter les deux combattants sur la planète étant la plus favorable à la force de son poulain. De par son pouvoir, il fit aussi en sorte que tous puisse assister par l'esprit à ce combat de la dernière chance pour l'espèce humaine.

Resté finalement seul là où se trouvait initialement Babidi parti assister au combat en direct, Sangoku décida de rejoindre ses amis. Pour une fois, il ne servait plus à rien. L'avenir de leur monde reposait entièrement dans les mains de son fils.

Loin de là, ce dernier se transformait aussitôt en Sayen de puissance 1. Alors le combat débuta sans plus attendre.

-

Au palais de Dende, tous assistaient au combat avec angoisse. Pour le faire, il leur suffisait de fermer les yeux. Seul Petit cœur, Sangoku et Végéta n'en avait pas besoin. Eux ressentaient ce combat dans tout leur corps percevant la moindre évolution de puissance de chacun des deux combattants.

Déjà une heure que l'affrontement avait débuté. Et rien ne laissait paraître qu'il prendrait bientôt fin. Sans cesse repoussé dans ses attaques, Sangohan venait de trouver en lui, la puissance nécessaire pour passer au stade 2 de sa transformation. Il s'agissait du stade ultime qu'il avait pu franchir enfant lors de son combat contre Cell. Le niveau qui leur avait permis de vaincre la plus grande menace ayant été porté sur la terre. Heureux de ce constat, Sangoku n'en cacha pas sa joie.

- Il a réussit !

- hum. Il est maintenant au niveau qui lui avait permis de battre Cell. Mais j'ignore si cela sera suffisant Sangoku.

- Je le sais bien Petit Cœur. Si seulement, il pouvait réussir à dégager toute cette énergie qu'il enforme en lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est toujours pas à son maximum ?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Sangohan pourrait facilement atteindre le stade 4 du Super Sayen.

Patientant non loin d'eux, Végéta réfuta cette information avec force.

- Tu l'idéalises trop Sangoku. Je veux bien que ton fils ait des aptitudes naturelles. Mais à ce point sans avoir subit aucun entraînement depuis plus de sept ans, c'est utopique d'y croire.

- Crois-moi. Son énergie s'est redéveloppé durant les deux jours que nous avons passé chez Kaoi shin. Je suis sur qu'il peu l'atteindre.

- J'admets que Sangohan nous a tous impressionné lorsqu'il était jeune face à Cell. Il possède un potentiel incroyable. Mais Végéta a raison. Deux jours, c'est insuffisant pour atteindre le stade 3 alors le 4. Je te rappelle que même toi tu n'y arrives toujours pas.

- Nous verrons bien. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Il m'a promis la victoire et je sais qu'il en est capable.

Pendant que la vielle génération discourait sur les chances de réussite de Sangohan, ce dernier s'approchait progressivement du stade 3 dans l'échelle de puissance des Sayens. Quant il réussit non sans mal à le franchir entre deux coups portés avec violence par Boo, le « résultat » physique qu'il abordait n'avait rien de semblable avec ce qui arrivait à ses aînés en pareille situation.

Stupéfait, Petit cœur ne pu s'empêcher de laisser exprimer sa stupéfaction.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Sangoku ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Son énergie indique qu'il a passé le stade 3. Mais il réagit différemment de nous. Son aura est plus électrique que lumineuse.

Entouré d'ondes électriques Sangohan n'en gagna pourtant aucun avantage sur Boo. Il avait beau éviter la moitié des coups lui étant porté, ceux qu'ils recevaient n'en restaient pas moins mortels pour n'importe quel humain. Leur succession au niveau de l'estomac lui faisait à présent cracher du sang tandis que Boo lui brisait à l'instant l'un de ses bras, os après os. La douleur fut alors si atroce qu'il ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur.

Devant ce constat, Petit cœur ne vit rien de bon venir.

- Avec ça, Sangohan ne pourra plus avoir le dessus.

- Ne dit pas ça. J'ai confiance en mon fils. Il va se ressaisir

- Sangoku, je t'en prie. Rend-toi à l'évidence ! Sangohan n'est pas aussi fort que tu le voudrais. Il a déjà atteint son niveau maximal depuis longtemps. Il ne tiendra pas ainsi, plus longtemps. Et si l'on ne fait rien pour l'aider, Boo va le tuer !

Sangoku suivait tout cela avec la plus vive inquiétude quand une pensée parasite le surpris. Se détachant alors un instant de l'affrontement, il parcouru les lieux du regard. Isolée dans un coin de la cours du palais de Dende, il vit alors l'origine de cette étrange interférence. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucun lien psychique avec son petit ami, Videl n'en tentait pas moins de le prévenir de l'arrivée de quelques coups tout en sursautant à la moindre nouvelle blessure.

Assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune femme était entièrement concentrée sur ce combat auquel, elle assistait impuissante. Passant de cette vision à celle de son fils, le guerrier eu soudain une idée.

- Videl !

- hum ?

Surprise qu'on l'appelle ainsi, l'adolescente se redressa violement pour voir Sangoku s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

- J'ai trouvé une idée pour aider Sangohan à développer toute sa puissance. Mais il va falloir que tu nous aides.

- Bien sur.

L'observant de loin, agir de manière étrange, Petit cœur soupira de désespoir. Qu'allait-il encore leur raconter ?

Il le voyait donc en grande conversation avec Videl quand un nouveau cri perçant raisonna dans leurs oreilles. Boo venait à l'évidence de briser le second bras de leur « champion ».

A bout, face à la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait comme un fils, Petit cœur tacha de se faire entendre une bonne fois pour toute par leur leader.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sangoku ? Arrête de croire en l'impossible et Agis ! Toi seul peux retrouver et rejoindre Sangohan pour l'aider. Boo va finir par le tuer si cela continue comme ça.

Désespéré par ce qui arrivait à son fils, chichi, ajouta sa voix à celle de Satan.

- Sangoku, je t'en pris. Petit Cœur à raison ! Tu dois aider notre fils.

En effet, l'énergie du jeune homme après avoir atteint son apogée, tendait à diminuer à présent. Sans compter que l'adolescent avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les coups.

- Oui, oui. Je vais y aller.

Satisfait de sa réaction Vétéga le fit savoir.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à aller aider ton fils ?

- Pas exactement. Sangohan m'a demandé avant le combat à ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'intervienne avant la fin et je tiens à respecter sa volonté.

- Mais …

- Fais moi confiance, Petit Cœur. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Sangohan et qu'il n'a jamais été comme nous tous. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir quand tu l'as entraîné enfant.

Ne pouvant le nier, Satan garda le silence quelques instants. Silence que Sangoku brisa tout aussi vite face aux regards de désaccords émis par tous les autres.

- Ceci étant. Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas l'encourager.

Passant alors par l'intermédiaire de Kaoi Shin, le père entra en contact avec son fils.

- Sangohan !

- Papa ?

Surpris de l'entendre alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le jeune homme prit un coup de jambe en plein visage. Suite à quoi il s'écrasa avec fracas au centre d'une petite colline de pierre.

- Reprend-toi fils ! N'oublie pas qu'il te reste toujours une source infinie d'énergie au fond de toi ! Utilise-là et tu vaincras Boo.

Se relevant non sans mal pour tenter d'éviter une nouvelle pluie de coups, Sangohan, n'en répondit pas moins à son père.

- Pardonne-moi. Mais je n'en peux plus. Tu te trompes, je n'ai plus aucune force en réserve.

Face à tant d'abattement Sangoku comprit que sa tache n'allait pas être des plus faciles.

- Ca ne va pas être facile.

Réaction qui ne passa guère inaperçu aux yeux de Petit cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ?

- Hein ? Rien, rien.

Se dirigeant à nouveau vers Videl, Sangoku lui fit comprendre que c'était à son tour de jouer.

Loin de là, Sangohan réussissait à garder bonne figure en renouvelant sans cesse ses propres attaques. Si ses bras étaient brisés, il n'en gardait pas moins la fonction de ses jambes pour frapper sans relâche ; ni guère d'effet ; le corps plastique de son ennemi.

Il prenait un semblant d'avantage quand une seconde voix s'insinua dans son esprit.

- Sangohan.

- Videl ?

- Je t'en pris Sangohan. Il faudra que tu me pardonnes. Je.. Je voulais attendre ton retour. Mais… Je … je n'en ai plus la force.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je…. Sangohan gagne ce combat pour moi.

- Mais….. Videl qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Evitant à nouveau un genou, l'adolescent réussit à prendre un peu d'altitude pour tenter de s'isoler le temps de finir cette étrange conversation.

Au palais de Dende, rouge de honte, Videl finit cette dernière par une vérité qu'elle aurait aimée lui dévoiler en toute intimité.

- Je t'aime.

Après quoi, Sangoku coupa toute liaison entre les deux jeunes gens.

- C'était génial Videl !

- Je m'en veux de lui faire ça.

- Moi aussi, sois-en sûre ! Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens.

Perturbé dans son combat par cette étrange rupture de contact, Sangohan ne comprenait plus pourquoi il ne ressentait plus en lui la présence physique de Videl. Chaque combattant pouvait sentir les autre au travers de la force qui composait toute chose. Mais là, il ne tombait plus que sur une porte close. Ni le vide de la mort, ni la présence de la vie. Qu'était-ce donc ?

Alors à son tour, il entra en communication mentale avec Kaoi Shin pour que celui-ci le remette en liaison avec son père.

- Papa ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Videl ?

- Je suis désolé Sangohan. Personne n'a rien pu faire.

- Que.. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Videl vient de mourir à la suite de ses blessures.

Déjà perturbé par l'étrange coupure, cette révélation fut un choc pour le jeune homme. Oubliant totalement où il se trouvait et qui était devant lui, il reçu la dernière attaque sa ns même se protéger. Recevant alors toute la force de Boo, il chuta à pic sur le sol.

Immobile sur le sol, il ne laissa échapper qu'un seul mot entre ses lèvres rougies par le sang.

- Videl.

- Sangohan, je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu dois reprendre le combat ou nous mourrons tous aussi.

- Si je gagne, nous pourrons toujours la ressusciter avec Sheron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Malheureusement ce n'est plus possible. Boo l'a tué alors que Bulma tentait de nous faire ressusciter. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont du utiliser les dragon ball de la planète Namèke pour nous faire revenir Vegeta et moi.

-

Assistant depuis le début au combat sur la planète choisi pour ce dernier, Babidi ne comprit pas pourquoi tout venait d'entrer subitement en mode pause. Sangohan ne se relevait toujours pas tandis que Boo, sûrement lassé de la lenteur de son jouet, rechignait à présent à lui porter le coup de grâce. Lassé de ne pas savoir, le petit homme s'approcha de la zone dangereuse pour parler à sa création.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il ne bouge plus. Il ne semble pas mort pourtant. A moins qu'il ne souhaite déclarer forfait.

Ne s'intéressant guère à la raison de cette pause, Boo se contenta d'hausser les épaules en répondant à son maître.

- Non, il parle juste tout seul.

- Je vois. Ils essaient encore d'entrer en contact avec lui. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Se concentrant un instant, Babidi réussit sans grande difficulté à stopper tout contact empathique entre les combattants et le reste de l'univers.

A cet instant Sangoku prenait enfin le temps d'exposer son idée pour aider son fils à faire ressortir toute sa puissance.

- Ecoute moi bien Sangohan. Tu dois….

-

Du coté de Dende, Sangoku ne comprit pas bien ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était l'effet exact de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Sangohan quand il communiquait avec Videl. A savoir une coupure franche et irrémédiable entre lui et son fils.

- Kaio Shin, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je suis désolé Sangoku. Mais Babidi vient de brouiller leur position. Sangohan ne peut donc plus t'entendre.

- Mince. C'est que je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Désabusé par une telle réponse, Petit Cœur craqua à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

- Ca va aller. Pas de panique, je suis sur que Sangohan avait comprit où je voulais en venir.

Autant dire que cette réponse de Sangoku ne venait pas à point nommé pour les rassurer.

Bien au contraire.

A suivre.


	5. chap05 : La fin du truc rose

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : DBZ

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : romance

Couple Sangohan x Videl

**La dernière chance**

Chapitre 5 : La fin du truc rose. 1

Toujours allongé au sol, Sangohan tentait de reprendre chaque information qu'il venait d'obtenir par son père avant que leur communication ne cesse subitement. Les rires démoniaques de Babidi semblaient une preuve incontestable que cette coupure était de lui. Son père était donc selon toute vraisemblance encore en vie. Mais qu'en était-il pour les autres…

Serrant les poings, l'adolescent réussi finalement à se relever en flottant dans l'air. Remontant à plusieurs mètres de haut, il fit à nouveau face à son adversaire.

Satisfait de sa réaction, Babidi n'en cacha pas sa joie.

- Bien. Le combat va pouvoir reprendre. Vas-y Boo ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'achever.

Loin d'être d'accord avec cette idée, Sangohan le fit savoir avec force.

- Tu as fait une erreur en tuant la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi Boo. Et crois-moi, tu vas le regretter.

Pour toute réaction, Boo se contenta de relever un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Il avait tué tant d'humain ces derniers jours qu'il ignorait totalement du quel ce gamin pouvait bien lui parler.

- Assez bavardé. Reprenez le combat !

L'idée semblant plaire à Boo, ce dernier se jeta de nouveau sur Sangohan. Et celui-ci, toujours aussi exténué, continua à recevoir plus qu'il ne portait.

Observant cette hécatombe, Petit cœur en tremblait de rage. Comment Sangoku avait-il pu agir de la sorte ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que c'était en lui sapant le moral comme tu l'a si bien fais que tu l'aiderais à retrouver des forces ?

- Non petit cœur. Il faut juste comprendre que ce qui motive Sangohan, c'est sa colère. Et cette dernière monte enfin en lui.

Et en effet, progressivement, la puissance du garçon qui n'avait plus cessé de diminuer jusqu'à atteindre de nouveau le stade 1 du super sayen, remontait de manière toute aussi flagrante. Malgré sa souffrance physique, c'est la nouvelle de la mort de Videl qui lui faisait le plus de mal au point d'en perdre toute sa retenue. Il n'était plus que colère et désir de vengeance.

Alors imprégné de tous ces sentiments de haine et de colère, Sangohan réussit à éviter de plus en plus d'attaques jusqu'à ce qu'il explose sa force passant du stade 2 au 3 puis 4 en un instant. Sa puissance montant toujours, l'adolescent frôlait à présent le stade 5. Une légende qui aux yeux des guerriers assistant sur Terre au combat, n'était même pas imaginable. Tout du moins pour tous, mise à part Sangoku.

- Je le savais ! A l'époque de Cell, c'est l'annonce de ma mort qui lui avait donné la volonté nécessaire pour tuer son ennemi. Maintenant qu'il a trouvé sa vraie force, il va pouvoir nous faire la démonstration de son talent de guerrier.

A cet instant, le combat bien que débuté des heures plus tôt reprit de plus belle et avec encore plus d'intensité. A croire que la demi-journée d'affrontement n'avait été qu'un échauffement pour les deux adversaires.

Petit à petit Sangohan prenait enfin l'avantage. Jusqu'à ce que chacun de ses coups atteigne enfin sa cible. La vitesse de mouvement du jeune homme arrivait à un stade que seul son père et végéta pouvaient encore suivre ses déplacements. Ce dernier n'en croyait toujours pas ses sens.

- C'est impossible Sangoku. Il ne peut pas faire … ça.

- Bien au contraire. Maintenant qu'il a atteint son niveau maximal Boo n'a plus aucune chance.

- Mais….

Sous la surprise Petit Cœur comme tous les autres ne su quoi dire d'autre. C'était tellement inimaginable. Si loin de l'adolescent timide et gauche qu'ils connaissaient tous.

-

Sur la planète choisit par Babidi ce fut avec une nouvelle décontraction et un sang froid à toute épreuve que le jeune homme regarda dans les yeux celui qui était responsable de tant de morts.

- Fais ta prière.

- hein ?

Et avant que Boo ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Sangohan lui fit un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes.

Scintillant de milliers de particules, le sayen propulsa de ses mains un véritable rayon laser de toute puissance. Fin mais non moins efficace, il sanctionna par son aide tous les membres de Boo avant de transpercer son corps. Chaque découpe et fusion de ce corps rose étaient source d'une intense souffrance. Pourtant Sangohan attendit d'être satisfait de la puissance des cris et hurlements de douleur de son adversaire avant de se décider à lui donner le coup de grâce. Alors d'un coup plus puissant encore, il pulvérisa toute molécule ayant un jour été à l'origine du monstre nommé Boo.

-

Au palais, tous étaient à nouveau sans voix. Seul Petit cœur exprima alors sa stupéfaction.

- Dans cet état personne dans l'univers ne serait capable de le battre.

- Même Freezer ne lui arriverait pas à la cheville. Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est qu'il semble ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

- Tu as raison Sangoku. Il a tué Boo de sang froid avec tant de facilité et de détachement. Cela ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.

- Peut-être a-t-il simplement prit goût au pouvoir qui lui apporte sa force.

- Végéta

- Quoi ?

Ne perdant pas le fil de leur réflexion, Petit cœur reprit.

- Si Sangohan devenait réellement incontrôlable, personne ne serait capable de l'arrêter.

- Comment pouvez-vous pensez une chose pareille !

Surpris de cette interruption inattendue. Les hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celle qui avait eu le cran de les interrompre aussi abruptement.

- Pardonnez-moi.

S'approchant d'elle, Sangoku ne lui en tenu pas rigueur.

- Non. Tu as raison. Nous n'avons aucune raison de penser qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

C'est alors que Krilin prit à son tour la parole.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais si Sangohan continue comme ça. Il ne va pas rester grand chose de la planète où il se trouve.

- Hein ?

-

Sangohan se sentait comme dans un état second. Il observait avec un air absent celui à l'origine de tout leur malheur.

Face à cette étrange réaction, Babidi eut lui, l'envie subite de reculer voir disparaître de cette planète.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à me regarder comme tu le fais ? Tu as gagné. Je vais laisser la Terre tranquille.

- Je te le conseille.

Mais alors que Sangohan allait le laisser partir, il sentit le démon tenter de contrôler son esprit pour le faire sien. Comment aurait-il seulement pu en douter. Cet être ne pouvait pas resté insensible à tant de force. Il voulait la posséder comme il avait possédé Boo. A la différence prêt que Sangohan s'était attendu à une telle réaction.

- Tu n'aurais pas du essayer de me doubler Babidi. J'avais décidé de te laisser partir. Mais maintenant tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Il m'est impossible de te faire confiance. Je vais donc devoir te tuer.

- Mais non voyons. Nous pourrions faire tant de choses ensemble.

Ce fut sans aucun doute le mot de trop. Car en un instant, un rayon désintégra Babidi.

Alors loin de revenir à la normale, la puissance de Sangohan s'intensifia encore, si seulement cela pouvait être encore possible.

-

Face à cela, Krilin ne pu s'empêcher de laisser exprimer un rire. A mi chemin entre joie et incrédulité.

- Oh là ! Babidi n'a même pas du comprendre que c'était sa fin.

- Ceci dit, nous ne le regretterons pas.

- Exacte Chichi. Mais Sangohan m'inquiète. Il va finir par tout faire exploser là-bas.

Totalement d'accord avec ce constat, Petit cœur, incita Sangoku à agir enfin en faveur de son fils.

- Tu devrais l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant que Babidi n'est plus, Kaoi Shin n'aura aucune difficulté à t'aider à le retrouver.

- Tu as raison. Je vais le chercher.

- Dépêche toi Sangoku !

Après quelques secondes de recherche, Sangoku se transporta aux cotés de son fils.

Alors enfin sur la planète, il du affronter les éléments pour s'approcher de l'adolescent. Mais sa puissance était si forte qu'il du rester a distance.

- Sangohan arrête !

A son nom, celui-ci se retourna pour voir qui l'avait rejoint. Mais à la plus grande frayeur de son père, le garçon n'avait plus aucune expression sur son visage.

- Tu es le vainqueur alors arrête. Je vais te ramener chez nous.

- Je te remercie papa. Mais je ne rentre pas.

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi auprès de maman et des autres. Mais je préfère mourir ici.

- Pourquoi ? Tous tes amis t'attendent chez Dende. Tu ne veux donc pas les revoir ?

Faisant face à la détermination sans faille affichée par Sangohan, son père eut alors quelques conseils murmurés par Kaio Shin qui lui rappelèrent un détail d'importance.

- Tu me dis ça à cause de Videl, c'est cela ?

- Je suis désolé papa. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Sayen.

Honteux de son attitude, le jeune homme en baissa les yeux.

- Sangohan, tu dois me pardonner. Nous t'avons menti tout à l'heure dans le but de t'aider à te transformer.

Exténué par les derniers évènements, son fils l'observa, le regard voilé, à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions.

- Sangohan, Videl n'est pas morte. Elle t'attend avec les autres au palais.

- ….

- Tu m'as compris ?

Penchant le visage pour tenter de croiser le regard de son fils, Sangoku le vit encore plus perdu.

- Elle….

N'arrivant finalement plus à trouver ses mots, ce fut sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent tous, que Sangohan passa de son stade le plus ultime de super sayen à un niveau proche du néant. Alors, son corps inconscient s'écroula tout simplement. Vite rattrapé par son père, il ne toucha jamais le sol.

- Ne t'inquiète plus Sangohan. Tu vas la revoir très vite.

-

De retour au palais, tous se précipitèrent vers eux. Chichi la première pu enfin s'assurer de la survie de son fils.

- Tu nous l'as ramené. Sangohan mon bébé, tu m'entends ?

Sangoku déposa délicatement le corps brisé de son fils sur le sol alors que Dende s'approchait aussi vite de lui pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Videl resta elle un peu plus à l'écart sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui Dende ?

- Bien sur. Malgré tout, il ne pourra pas reprendre connaissance avant un petit moment. Son corps est littéralement vidé de toute énergie. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il puisse encore respirer de lui-même.

N'aimant pas s'appesantir sur tout autre chose que les combats, végéta jugea que l'aventure était enfin terminé.

- Puisque tout est fini, on va pouvoir rentrer.

- Végéta a raison. Maintenant que Boo et Babidi sont morts, on va pouvoir appeler Sheron et remettre la terre en état. ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Bulma !

L'embrassant sans un mot de plus pour lui, sa femme se contenta d'y ajouter un sourire taquin. Elle appréciait de le faire passer pour plus impliqué qu'il ne le voulait dans leur vie de groupe.

- Bulma a raison. Appelons Sheron !

Bobo partit aussitôt chercher les dragon ball restées à l'abries au centre du palais. Tous enfin en paix, Sangoku prit le temps de s'asseoir aux cotés de sa femme tenant toujours son fils aîné dans ses bras. Sangoten les rejoint tout aussitôt formant ainsi un beau tableau de famille.

Se fut donc Krilin, Yamsha et Bulma qui se chargèrent d'appeler leur vieil ami le dragon.

Yamsha prit le premier la parole.

- Alors notre premier voeu est de retrouver la terre dans l'état où elle se trouvait avant l'arrivé de Boo et Babidi.

- Exaucé

Suivis de peu par Bulma.

- Ressuscitez tous les morts du à leur arrivé, mise à part les criminels.

- Exaucé. Quel sera votre troisième vœu ?

- Et bien ….

Séchant sur la question, Krilin appela les autres à leur aide.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Personne ne répondant, Sangoku prit sur lui d'abandonner ce dernier vœu.

Ce n'est pas grave. Nous aurons les boules de cristal en état de marche plus tôt dans ce cas.

Surprise d'une telle réaction, Bulma osa lui souffler une toute autre réponse.

- Tu ne veux pas que Sheron rende son énergie à Sangohan ?

- Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il a juste besoin de repos. Tant qu'il ne souffre pas, je pense que cela lui sera plus bénéfique s'il se remet naturellement de cette épreuve.

Regardant son fils dormit en paix dans les bras de sa mère, Sangoku ne regretta pas cette décision.

- A moins que tu ne sois contre Chichi ?

- Non, je suis d'accord avec toi Sangoku. Sangohan reprendra ses forces de façon naturelle.

- Bien.

Bulma allait donc rendre sa liberté à Shelong quand une voix la stoppa dans son élan.

- Attendez !

- Videl ? Tu as une idée ?

- Je… Je crois que Sangohan aimerait que les habitants de la Terre oublis qu'il est celui qui a vaincu Boo et Cell. Et de manière plus précise que ceux de Satan ville oublis qu'il est en fait le guerrier intergalactique.

A cette remarque Sangoku fut des plus surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Plus pragmatique, Végéta ne garda pas sa langue dans sa poche pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait de cette idée.

- Tu croyais nous avoir aussi facilement ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en pris. Ne nous fait pas croire que tu demandes cela pour lui.

- Mais…

- Il est clair que si les gens de cette planète savaient la vérité, son père ne vaudrait plus un sou ! C'est pour préserver sa vie de petite fille de riche qu'elle nous demande ça !

- Mais non, je…

Face aux attaques verbales de Végéta, Petit cœur se leva instinctivement pour se placer entre lui et la jeune fille. Suite à quoi, il prit tout le monde de court en s'adressant au dragon.

- Sheron, exauce son vœu.

- Vœu exaucé. A bientôt peut-être.

Et sans plus attendre le dragon se dématérialisa expulsant aux quatre vents les Dragons ball sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Personne ne s'était attendu à voir Petit cœur agir sans attendre le choix de la collectivité. Ce que releva Végéta avec sa hargne toute légendaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Videl a raison. Sangohan n'aspire qu'à une seule chose : vivre une vie normale. Retourner en classe et sortir quand bon lui semble comme le commun des mortels. Si tout le monde venait à connaître sa force, il serait harcelé. Sans compter que des fous ne cesseraient de venir le chercher pour tester leur puissance comme se fut si souvent le cas pour Sangoku.

Devant admettre l'évidence, ce dernier vint à son tour à la défense de l'adolescente.

- C'est vrai. J'ai tendance à oublier que même pour cela, il ne réagit pas comme nous. Merci Videl d'y avoir pensé. Il t'en sera très reconnaissant.

Initialement livide d'effroi face à Végéta, la jeune fille vira alors au rouge brique de gène devant les compliments de celui qui serait peut-être un jour, son beau-père.

- Heu… oui…Ce n'est rien…

Mais à peine lui avait-elle répondu qu'elle prit conscience que tous s'apprêtaient déjà à retourner sur la terre ferme. Comme l'avais si bien dit Végéta, leur aventure prenait définitivement fin. Et à les voir agir, cela s'apparentait pour eux à une routine plus qu'habituelle.

A suivre

1 Je sais jamais comment décrire Boo -''


	6. chap06 : Le reveil d'un Sayen

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimiyuy.free.fr

Origine : DBZ

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : romance

Couple Sangohan x Videl

GROS merci à Nakuru et sothis pour leur retours

En espérant que cette suite et fin ne dégoûtera pas Sothis à vie de lire d'autres fanfics lol ''

**La dernière chance**

**Chapitre 6 : Réveil d'un Sayen.**

Ce matin-là, Sangohan se réveilla avec lenteur dans sa chambre d'adolescent. S'étirant inconsciemment, il vit quelques images lui revenir à l'esprit, souvenirs des évènements passés. Puis progressivement ce fut l'ensemble de leur combat contre Boo qui lui revint en mémoire.

Après avoir prit un moment pour faire le point, il finit par se lever.

Se dirigeant vers l'escalier, il y croisa sa mère qui aussitôt lui sauta dans les bras.

- Sangohan ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! Comme je suis heureuse. Tu te sens bien mon chéri ? Pas trop fatigué ? Tu veux manger ?

N'arrivant pas à répondre à la moindre question, l'adolescent du protéger ses oreilles contre le cri suraiguë de sa mère.

- Sangoten ! Va vite chercher ton père. Sangohan vient de se lever.

Revenant alors à son fils aîné, Chichi le poussa avec toute son impatience sur une chaise devant la table de la cuisine.

- Tu dois mourir de faim. Assis-toi.

Ne refusant jamais ce genre de proposition après plus de deux semaines de jeun, Sangohan apprécia comme il se doit, la multitude de plats copieux proposés par sa mère. Etre femme de sayen avait depuis des années, aguerrie Chichi dans la prévoyance d'inopinées grandes faims de la part de ses hommes bien aimés.

Observant avec amour Sangohan dévorer comme un ogre, Chichi vit alors arriver son plus jeune fils essoufflé.

- Papa ne va pas tarder. Il est allé chercher V…

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire d'avantage, Sangoten reçu une violente tape sur le dessus du crâne.

- Mais man'

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien Sangohan. Tu connais ton père. Il a du vouloir ramener Petit cœur et ton grand père.

- ah.

Voyant qu'il venait de finir son assiette, Chichi lui tendit à nouveau un plat de gratin.

- Tu en veux encore ?

- Ca va aller. Je suis callée.

- Alors suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer les progrès que j'ai fais.

Face à l'impatience de Sangoten qui s'était de toute évidence fortement ennuyé en absence de son frère, Chichi, les laissa sortir avec bienveillance.

- D'accord mais ne le fatigue pas trop Sangoten !

Un clin d'œil complice entre la mère et son fils pour détourner l'attention du plus âgé et les deux frères quittèrent la cuisine.

S'asseyant non loin de leur maison adossé contre un tronc d'arbre, Sangohan observa son frère réaliser ses nouvelles performances. Mais très vite, il s'assoupit de nouveau.

-

Chichi sortait son linge fraîchement lavé pour l'étendre quand elle vit revenir Sangoten.

- Où est ton frère ?

- Il s'est endormit près du grand chêne.

Au même instant Sangoku arriva enfin avec la personne qu'il était parti chercher.

- Alors fiston. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- Ben… il ne m'a quasiment pas parlé et semble plutôt bizarre.

- Ok, nous allons voir ça de nous-même.

- Viens avec moi Videl.

Un signe de tête pour que leur visiteuse le suive et Sangoku se dirigea vers son fils.

Le trouvant bel et bien à l'endroit indiqué, le père se dit qu'il serait peut-être sympathique de le réveiller avec les usages.

- Videl… Tu n'as qu'à le réveiller.

- Co…comment ça ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi. Improvise.

- Mais… Ca me gène. Vous êtes son père.

Les trouvant un peu empoté, Sangoku désespéré à l'idée que la jeune fille le regarde à nouveau un jour droit dans les yeux, recula de deux pas pour tenter d'ignorer comment elle allait s'y prendre pour réveiller son fils.

Alors quelques peu plus seule, Videl s'approcha doucement de Sangohan. Assise près de lui, elle l'embrassa tout doucement en murmurant son prénom. Ce qui n'eu aucun succès. Mise à part celui de voir l'adolescent murmurer dans son sommeil le nom de sa belle.

- Alors ?

- Ca ne marche pas, il croit rêver.

- Ok. On ne va jamais y arriver à cette vitesse.

Perdant patience Sangoku se contenta d'hurler le nom de son fils. Effet garanti puisque ce dernier en ouvrit aussitôt les yeux par une sorte d'automatisme conditionné.

Voyant alors les yeux bleus de la jeune Videl, Sangohan eu un second électro-choc.

- Videl ! Ils ont réussit à te ressusciter ?

- Non Sangohan. Videl n'est jamais morte. De même que Sheron. Si je t'ai dit tout cela lors de ton combat contre Boo, c'était pour t'aider à faire sortir toute ton énergie.

Devant le silence du jeune homme face à cet aveu, Sangoku et Videl se regardèrent plus que perplexes. Une telle attitude ou plutôt manque de toute réaction, était-il positif ou non ?

- Pardonne-moi Sangohan, je te promets de ne plus jamais utiliser ce genre de procéder.

- Alors vous m'avez menti délibérément ?

Ne pouvant nier cette évidence, Videl tenta de présenter à son tour ses excuses.

- Sangohan. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés.

Se relevant finalement, Sangoku n'en voulu pas le moindre du monde à son fils. Quelle qu'elle soit, sa réaction était toute légitime.

- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois papa ?

Se figeant à cette remarque, le guerrier comprit qu'il avait perdu à jamais une grande part de la confiance que lui portait son fils. Mais Videl ne le vit pas ainsi. S'ils avaient bel et bien des torts, son petit ami n'en devait pas moins le respect à ses aînés.

- Sangohan !

- Non Videl. Il a raison. Je n'aurais jamais du t'utiliser. Toi et les sentiments qu'il semble te porter pour arriver à mes fins.

Sur ce, il fit encore un pas pour s'éloigner d'eux avant d'être à nouveau stoppé par la voix de Sangohan.

- Vous m'avez mal comprit. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'aviez pas d'autres solutions pour me décider à me battre réellement avec toutes mes facultés. Alors même si le procédé n'était pas très honnête envers moi. Il a au moins eu l'avantage de fonctionner. C'est pourquoi, loin de vous pardonner, je devrais surtout vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fais pour moi.

- ….

- Papa. J'ai enfin compris ce qui déclenchait les différents stades de Sayen. Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Alors merci.

N'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce fut avec émotion que Sangoku lui répondit d'une voix retrouvée.

- Décidemment Sangohan. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Je vous laisse à présent. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.

S'éloignant définitivement des deux adolescents, il ne s'arrêta pas moins une dernière fois pour ajouter quelques mots.

- Une dernière chose Sangohan. Timide comme elle est, Videl n'osera pas te l'avouer. Mais elle n'a pas cessé de venir te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles depuis notre retour du Palais de Dende. De plus, nous voulions que tu saches que ta mère et moi serions ravis de l'accueillir dans notre famille au cas ou cela vous intéresserait de le savoir.

Un signe de la main aux deux tomates bien mûres et le sayen partit définitivement rejoindre sa femme.

- Mission accomplit Chichi.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Tu leur a tout dis ? Et Sangohan, comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?

- Chichi, ton fils est quelqu'un de formidable.

- J'en conclu qu'il ne t'en veut pas trop.

- Pas du tout même.

Soupirant de bien-être, entouré par ce terrain qu'ils avaient domestiqué des dizaines d'années auparavant, Chichi et lui, Sangoku en sourit de bonheur.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de me retrouver de nouveau avec vous tous ici.

Prenant sa femme dans ses bras, il la fit tourner en rond lorsque arriva par les airs son plus jeune fils qui se jeta directement dans les bras de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-

Du coté du grand chêne, les adolescents se remettaient très doucement de leur gène mutuelle.

- Il y a des fois où mon père ferait mieux de se taire

- A mon avis cela venait plutôt de ta mère.

La remarque étant des plus réalistes, tous deux se mirent à rirent. Ce qui détendit l'atmosphère au dépend des adultes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sangohan. Nous t'avons réveillé alors que tu dois encore être fatigué. Je vais te laisser te reposer...

S'apprêtant à se lever, l'adolescente fut stoppée tout aussitôt.

- Non Videl, attend !

- Oui ?

- Je… Ca me ferait plaisir que tu restes encore un peu… enfin si cela te fait envie.

- J'en serai ravie.

S'installant finalement elle aussi contre le large tronc et l'une des épaules de son ami, tout deux purent à nouveau relâcher la pression.

- C'est magnifique ici.

- N'est-ce pas. J'ai toujours eut l'habitude de m'endormir contre cet arbre depuis que je suis tout petit. L'atmosphère qu'il dégage m'a toujours fait oublier tous ces combats.

- Parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres avant Cell et Boo ?

- Voyons….

Cherchant dans sa mémoire, Sangohan commença après quelques secondes de silence son énumération.

- Depuis que je suis né, il y a eu : Raddits, Nappa, Freezer et sûrement quelques autres. Mais l'essentiel des conquérants venus pour la terre se sont montrés bien avant moi.

- Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait existé tant d'agresseurs et que personne ne soit au courant. Qui les as tous tué ?

- Ben, mise à part les deux derniers, c'est mon père qui les a stoppé dans leur volonté de détruire la terre. Mais il n'aurait jamais réussi sans l'aide de ses amis. Végéta, Petit cœur, Krilin et tous les autres.

- Alors comme ça ton père a déjà sauvé cette planète à de nombreuses reprises.

- Bien sur. Sauf pour Freezer. Sans nul doute le plus puissant et le plus dangereux de tous nos ennemis. Il surpassait de loin Boo. Mais à l'époque le combat final a eut lieu sur l'ancienne Namek. Et les conditions s'y trouvant quelque peu différentes d'ici, on a fini par l'avoir.

- On ? Je suppose donc que tu as assisté, voir participé à tous ces combats.

- Oui. Ma mère a toujours été contre. Mais Petit cœur a fini par la convaincre.

- J'ai l'impression que Petit cœur ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Ne dit pas ça. C'est juste qu'il vient de Nameck lui aussi. Et là bas, l'amour n'existe pas. Il se reproduise par clonage. Alors il ne comprend pas pourquoi je….

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sangohan s'arrêta de lui-même.

-

Alors qu'on parlait de lui, Satan Petit coeur arriva justement pour rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ses voisins. Evitant de peu un Sangoten volant non identifié, il réussit toutefois à rejoindre son ami Sangoku sans encombre. Le guerrier connu et reconnu dans tout l'univers aidait docilement sa femme à étendre le linge tandis que celle-ci grondait le petit dernier.

- Doucement mon chéri ! Ne va pas te faire du mal ou salir mes draps !

Le tableau typique du « dimanche en famille ».

- Picolo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Sangohan.

Observant Sangoten tel un touriste face à un moustique, Petit cœur réussit à s'éloigner de lui pour atteindre la table du jardin. S'asseyant finalement face à Sangoku ce dernier pu enfin lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Tu viens au bon moment. Il vient justement de se réveiller ce matin.

- A dire vrai, je m'en doutais. J'ai ressenti un changement dans l'énergie qu'il dégage.

- Et ben. Ca m'épatera toujours que t'arrive à ressentir autant de chose en nous.

- Hum. Où est-il ?

- Près du chêne avec Videl.

Arrivant derrière eux pour leur apporter de quoi les rafraîchir, Chichi profita du sujet pour le mettre en garde.

- Et ne t'avise pas d'y aller avant qu'ils ne reviennent d'eux-mêmes.

Face à tant d'agressivité, les deux hommes l'observèrent en silence sans faire le moindre commentaire.

- Je veux que mon bébé reprenne une vie tranquille entourée d'adolescents de son age. Vous m'avez bien comprises ?

- hum.

- Je refuse tout entraînement n'étant pas strictement nécessaire au maintien de sa forme physique.

S'éloignant à nouveau, Chichi n'en termina pas moins son monologue.

- J'admets que nous ne devons pas recommencer la même erreur qu'il y a 7 ans, en négligeant un retour toujours possible de problèmes.

Amusé face à sa réaction, Sangoku la coupa enfin.

- Calme-toi Chichi.

- Quant à toi Petit cœur ! Je te conseille de rester ou Sangohan sera très déçu de ne pas t'avoir revu.

Sur ce, elle partit préparer un dîner digne de ce nom.

Ayant atterrit depuis quelques minutes, Sangoten s'approcha à son tour de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à maman d'hurler comme ça ?

Ce qui eu pour résultat, un réflexe conditionné de la part des deux hommes. A savoir bâillonner l'enfant avant qu'il n'en dise trop et réalimente la colère en sursit de sa mère.

- Vous disiez ?

- Rien, rien ma chérie.

S'en allant définitivement dans la maison, tous purent soupirer de soulagement. Il n'était pas passé loin de la colère divine.

- Je vois que rien n'a changé ici. Je pleins la petite Videl.

- Etonnement, depuis Boo, Chichi l'aime bien.

-

Observant avec attention le visage dénué de toute hématome de Sangohan, Videl reprit le court de la conversation.

- Petit cœur semble important pour toi ?

- En absence de mon père, c'est lui qui m'a permis de ne plus être le petit garçon pleurnichard et peureux qui se cachait dans les jupes de sa mère. Dans un sens je lui dois tout. Tout ce que je sais vient de lui et de mon père.

Ayant du mal à imaginer Sangohan, adolescent timide et modeste ou guerrier imbattable en enfant capricieux, Videl constata en revanche ses paupières cligner de fatigue.

- Tu tombes de fatigue. Tu devrais rentrer dormir.

- Non. Je préfère rester ici avec toi.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il referma doucement ses yeux

- Avant que je ne me réveille, je rêvais de toi Videl. Mais était-ce bien un rêve ?

- Pas exactement…. Sangohan

Murmurant son nom, la jeune fille posa délicatement ses lèvres fraîches sur celles de l'adolescent.

- Je me disais aussi. Le touché était trop réelle pour que ce soit faux.

S'endormant tout doucement, ce fut tout naturellement qu'il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Videl reposant alors sa tête contre le torse du Sayen, elle en soupira de bien-être.

- Je suis soulagé de te savoir bien vivante. Il m'aurait été trop dur de vivre sur Terre sans toi.

- Pardonne-nous Sangohan. Mais j'avais si peur pour toi que j'aurais fait ou dit n'importe quoi pour te voir sortir vainqueur et vivant de ce combat jugé sans espoir.

- Je sais….

Sangohan ne pu en dire d'avantage car déjà il était aspiré par ses doux rêves.

-

La nuit tombant, ne voyant toujours pas rentrer les deux adolescents, Chichi envoya Sangoku et Petit cœur les chercher. Ils les trouvèrent alors endormis au pied de l'arbre. Attendrit par cette scène, Chacun prit l'un des deux jeunes dans leur bras pour les rentrer dans la maison.

Ne s'étant pas réveillés malgré cela, ils les placèrent chacun dans un lit.

-

Le lendemain matin, Sangohan fut prit d'une sensation de déjà vu. Celle de se réveiller dans un lieu connu mais où il ne s'était pas endormit. Descendant à nouveau dans la cuisine, il y croisa au détour d'un couloir Videl toute aussi mal réveillé que lui.

Ensemble ils s'attablèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuné voyant les rejoindre père, mère, frère et oncle si seulement l'on pouvait donner un qualificatif à Satan Petit cœur.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux Sangohan.

- Aujourd'hui, je me sens vraiment en pleine forme.

- Pas la peine de me dire pourquoi.

- hein ?

Pour une fois qu'il envisageait l'amour avec un grand A, Petit cœur vit que personne n'avait compris la moindre chose de son allusion. Quelque peu dégoûté, il décida d'abandonner l'idée de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'espèce humaine.

- Laisse tomber.

-

La journée s'avançant à nouveau, Videl décida de rentrer enfin chez elle. Elle n'avait que trop abuser de leur hospitalité.

- Je vous remercie pour tout.

- C'était un plaisir Videl. Repasse quand tu veux.

- Merci encore.

Saluant les parents de son petit ami devenu à présent très officiel, l'adolescente repartit enfin avec ce dernier.

Comme un bon gentleman, le garçon désirait la raccompagner pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Je reviens vite.

- D'accord Sangohan. Mais n'oublis pas que tu es encore en convalescence. Alors n'en fait pas trop.

- Aucun problème Pa' !

Un signe de la main et ils volèrent à petite vitesse.

Sur le chemin, Sangohan se livra à quelques voltiges tandis que Videl suivait une ligne droite à une vitesse des plus raisonnables. Elle espérait ménager ainsi le garçon. Mais à l'évidence, après son long sommeil, celui-ci avait à nouveau besoin de se dégourdir les muscles

- Je vois que tu sembles avoir retrouvé tous tes moyens.

- Comme tu vois.

Volant toujours dans tous les sens tel un chien fou, il se calma enfin quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville.

- Et bien nous y voilà.

- Videl.

- hum .

- J'ai bien réfléchit hier et le fait d'avoir cru te perdre m'a permis de me rendre compte que tu comptais beaucoup plus pour moi que je ne voulais bien l'accepter

- Sangohan…

- Je… Je t'aime Videl.

Joliment coloré d'une couleur rouge plus du à sa révélation qu'à ses efforts physiques, Sangohan observa ses pieds dans l'attente d'une réponse quelconque.

Relevant finalement le regard devant le silence obtenu pour toute réaction, il vit l'adolescente lui sourire de manière guère équivoque. De toute évidence, elle attendait quelque chose de plus.

Souriant à son tour, ce fut tout doucement pour ne pas louper sa cible qu'il s'approcha à son tour des lèvres aimées pour les goûter enfin comme il se devait pour la première fois. Un baiser léger qui à peine terminé lorsqu'il s'éloigna, fut renouvelé par Videl elle-même. Alors le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux y infiltre un bout de langue. Légère insertion qui eut une réponse toute positive.

Après de longues minutes de bécotage en règle, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, un sourire stupide au visage. Un léger baiser pour se séparer enfin et chacun pris son chemin.

- Je retourne en classe demain.

- Alors à demain Sangohan.

- A demain.

Voyant Videl disparaître dans les rues de Satan-city, Sangohan remonta à nouveau vers le ciel.

Ce dernier était clair et dénué de nuage à l'instar des sentiments ressentis à cet instant par le jeune homme.

Fin

Vous vous attendiez très certainement à beaucoup plus TT Aussi, toutes mes excuses pour la déception. Mais pour l'instant, cette fanfic ce termine à ce stade. Peut-être que si je trouve le temps, je ferais une suite dans quelques mois. Mais ne l'attendez pas trop fortement ''

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ces quelques chapitres.

bientôt peut-être sur d'autres animes ;p

mimi yuy


End file.
